


PAX South 2018

by SuperPancake



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pokemon - Freeform, Slice of Life AU, Two Nerds in Love, nerd talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPancake/pseuds/SuperPancake
Summary: Weiss has been away from Ruby for a few months for work. So Ruby Is absolutely thrilled to hear she will be meeting up with her at PAX South this year.





	PAX South 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I went to PAX South and met up with my boyfriend. So naturally I had to write something inspired off our shenanigans there. This is more of a slice of life AU than anything else. We had lots of fun and had so many adventures it was awesome! Unfortunately I couldn't fit ALL of our shenanigans into this fic. So I chose some of the ones that I loved or found extremely amusing. And some I made up! I wonder if you can pick out the ones I did! ;3

Weiss carefully zipped up her backpack and slipped it on before looking over her shoulder.  
"Ruby are you ready to--?" She paused and turned around to see Ruby looking under their shared hotel bed.  
"What are you doing?" Weiss deadpanned.

"I'm trying to find my blue Gatorade, Weiss!! I don't know where I put it.." Ruby said while reaching under and feeling around for her drink, her tongue poking out of the corner of her lips.

Weiss knocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms, clearly unimpressed by her forgetfulness.  
"You finished it already." She said.

"No no! I know I put it around here somewhere!" Ruby popped up and zipped around the small room. The rush of wind caused Weiss' long off-center ponytail to toss here and there whenever Ruby ran past.  
To save herself from having to re-do her hair she hooked an arm around one of Ruby's and pulled her to a stop. Weiss then led Ruby to the trash can and pointed.

"O-oh." Ruby stammered upon seeing the empty Gatorade bottle on top of other junk in the trash. "I guess I did finish it then. I guess I forgot!" She smiled sheepishly.

"Yes. Clearly." Weiss quipped. "Are you ready to go?"

Ruby scooped up her backpack.  
"All ready to go!" She cheered.  
\----------

"HOW could you forget your 3DS on the FIRST day of the convention, Ruby!?" Weiss snapped.

Quick hands shifted through the mess that was the contents of Ruby's bag.  
"Aahh! I don't know! It was here I swear! It must have made a break for it!" Ruby turned the backpack over and out spilled some comic books, a Gameboy Advanced SP, her wallet, snacks, a case with a different handheld device, and other assorted items onto the fuzzy carpeted floor they were sitting on.  
"I was going to enter the PAX Pokemon League with you too..." she sighed.  
Weiss quickly slapped a hand over Ruby's loud mouth.  
"Shhh! Not so loud. Someone will hear you!" She hissed quietly. Weiss would never admit it to anyone, or even herself, but she absolutely loved Pokemon. More specifically, she loved Pokemon Battling. Even MORE specifically, competitive Pokemon battling.  
It came naturally to her. She followed the rules like it would be breaking federal law, she was a whiz at putting Pokemon together on a team with all the right chemistry, and obviously it was in her very nature, born into her blood to take a challenge and rise to the very top. She had a mission and she was going to complete it; beat the league and enter herself in the PAX Pokemon Hall of Fame.  
Ruby squirmed and pulled away from Weiss' hand. "I'd run back to the hotel but it's so far away and by the time I get back the lounge will be closed. But I guess I wouldn't be much of a challenger anyway. I don't even have a proper team or even have much experience training." She sighed.

Ruby looked so defeated as she started putting away her belongings. They came here to have fun and it seemed like the one person who would most enjoy it, wasn't. Weiss' lips pressed into a thin line. She reached into her own bag and pulled out a light blue 3DS and held it up.  
"You may borrow mine. Then when we get back to our room I will trade you a team to borrow. I suggest we get here early tomorrow to make up for your lost time from today. Deal?" She asked.  
Ruby's eyes lit up and she flung herself on top of Weiss and planted a quick but firm kiss on her lips.  
"Aaaahh! Thank you thank you so much Weiss!" She squealed, snatched the 3Ds from the offered hand and sped off in a matter of seconds.  
Weiss, not one for public displays of affection grumbled under her breath.  
"Dolt..." she muttered.  
\-------

Ruby jumped into the fluffy, downy sheets of their shared bed, smelling clean and fresh after her shower. She stretched out and let loose a loud content sigh.

"Charming." Weiss quipped from beside her. She sat upright with her hair down and already in her nightgown. She was currently organizing her teams and making sure they all had the correct items for tomorrow. She would not go into any battle underprepared. A soft weight pressed into her thigh and upon inspection she saw Ruby happily snuggling up to her. As she continued to look over her teams she gently ran pale fingers through soft, dark locks. Ruby hummed happily and nuzzled a bit closer to her companion.  
Once Weiss was satisfied with her work she shut her 3DS and set it on the bedside table, then turned her attention to her snuggly partner. "Tired?" She asked knowingly.  
As if on cue Ruby yawned.  
"Very..I forgot how much walking you have to do around here. The convention center is so huge. But there's so much to do! It's a lot of fun." She smiled. Weiss shifted to her pillow and pulled the comforter over them.  
"Then it's time for bed." She spoke quietly and found herself inching more towards Ruby.  
"Mmm, okay. But before we do.." Ruby ducked her head and captured Weiss' lips with her own. The kiss was slow and sweet, and behind closed doors where Weiss liked to keep it. Ruby pulled away and smiled, tired eyes landed on equally tired blue.  
"Thanks for meeting up with me. I know you've been busy traveling the world for work. So I'm super happy you're here, even if it's just for three days..I've missed you." She confessed.  
It was a lucky break that Weiss could even spare this time with Ruby. Keeping up with her father's energy company was hard, exhausting work. Sometimes she forgot to text Ruby back after a long day or even eat. So this trip was very refreshing. It was just her and Ruby.  
"Yeah.." Weiss finally breathed. "I've missed you too.." she pressed her forehead against Ruby's and smiled softly.  
"How are Blake and Yang?" She asked. She hadn't seen them in a long time either so she at least had the decency to ask.  
"Okay. They like to kiss a lot in front of me. N-not that I mind!! It just reminds me of how lonely it can get. They do try to include me whenever they go out, but I don't like being the third wheel." Ruby half heartedly chuckled.  
It did strike a bit of pain through Weiss' heart to hear. She wanted to be home with Ruby and their friends but, she was about to take over a multi billion dollar company. She had to prove to everyone she could do it and do it right. "Well then.." Weiss planted a kiss on Ruby's neck before shifting on top of her.  
"We will have to make up for some lost time." She whispered.  
Ruby took in a sharp breath and placed her hands on Weiss' hips.  
"Sure, Princess.~" Ruby grinned.

Sleep could wait a little longer.  
\-------

As was planned, Ruby and Weiss sat at a table in the Diversity Lounge as soon as it opened. There were already people battling with leaders and other trainers alike, making the room bustling with activity. Ruby pulled out her dark red 3DS and flipped it open. She quickly booted up Pokemon Ultra Sun and looked over the team Weiss let her borrow.  
Mega Swampert, Tapu Koko, Shiny Decidueye, Vivillion, Malamar, Alolan Raichu.  
She recalled Weiss' instructions that morning as they got ready to leave.

"This was one of my first attempts at a rain team this generation. I admit it is a little sloppy. But it has net me quite a few wins. The strategy is to set up rain dance with either your Swampert or Tapu Koko. Mega Swampert's speed will rise thanks to his ability. And moves like Thunder, which is on both Tapu Koko and Alolan Raichu, will hit one hundred percent of the time to deal a considerable amount of damage. So will Hurricane, which is on your Vivillion. She's fragile, so use her wisely. Rain also keeps fire moves from severely damaging bug types like Vivillion and grass types like Decidueye. Keep the rain up and even an inexperienced battler like yourself can win." She nodded confidently. "And remember this team is for you to borrow only. I want it back after this event." She added.

Ruby suddenly found her brain short circuiting from the information. It was so much to learn! There were no doubt going to be some really cool Pokemon she was going to face. How could she keep her focus when the other team either looks absolutely terrifying or absolutely adorable!? Her hands started to sweat around the device in her hands.  
"Ruby." Weiss called and the girl instantly looked up. "You can do this." She encouraged. Ruby stared at Weiss for a long moment. Seeming to find what she was looking for she nodded and stood up.  
"I'm going to go find a gym leader. Good luck with your battles!" Ruby called before running off.

About 2 hours later Weiss had just pinned her first Elite Four badge to her lanyard before a weight dropped beside her on the bean bag chair, sending her floating in the air for a few seconds. "Ruby!!" Weiss squawked.  
Said woman just giggled.  
"I won three badges!" She shouted cheerfully. Ruby had her badges proudly pinned up high on her own entry lanyard. Her voice and eyes were as lively as her hand gestures when going through an intense story.  
"--And then Vivillion set up ANOTHER quiver dance and just sweeped! I'll never doubt her again! She fought so well! It was a great comeback!" She laughed. Seeing Ruby so expressive and carefree made a smile crack over her usually indifferent mask.  
"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Now go win one more real quick before we head for the Console Area. I suggest the man with the team of Shedinja. Be careful of Wonder Guard, only super effective moves will hit. And while you do that. I have an Elite Multi Battle to win." She glanced over at her temporary partner, a boy with blonde hair and a fleece Flygon hat on.  
\-----

Needless to say, Weiss and her partner, Sun had absolutely decimated their opponents. Sun was a bit wary going into a double battle playstyle, but she assured him she knew what she was doing. Sun soon realized that Weiss was no joke. They ended up sweeping the Elite leaders 6-0 in just a few short turns. Their two leads were Clefairy for herself and Mega Altaria for Sun. The two held up a long conversation about double battles, something Weiss took immediate pride in. She supposed working together with Ruby for so long helped her understand how a great team dynamic worked. Their conversation halted when Weiss noticed Ruby strolling up to them.  
"How did you do?" She asked.

"Oh! I lost." Ruby smiled sheepishly.

Weiss thought her eyes might just bulge out of their sockets at the confession.  
"You LOST!?" She screeched, loosing some of her normal composure.

"Yeaaaah...I panicked and forgot all about what you said.."

"Ruby they have one health!! How could you--and with my team no less!"

Ruby poked her fingers together. "I guess this just shows how inexperienced I am at battling.."  
Weiss took in a breath, thanked Sun for the battle then gathered her belongings. She tugged Ruby away and toward the escalators that led to the main floor, but stopped beside them.  
"I apologize for yelling. I was just surprised is all. You've done well so far. But later, it seems I'll have to teach you more of the basics. A strong foundation leads to a strong company after all." She said matter-of-factly.  
Ruby giggled.  
"I know you just want me to succeed Weiss. It's not a big deal. But how about as a little make up gift you get me one of those really delicious looking cookies from that pastry display over there as I head to the bathroom?" Weiss' gaze followed the pointed finger. She just rolled her eyes.  
"Deal."  
Ruby whooped before bolting downstairs, leaving Weiss to gather their belongings and get in line.

About halfway through the line Weiss felt her scroll buzz. She fished it out of her pocket and saw Ruby's contact picture on the screen. Confused, she picked it up.  
"Ruby?" She questioned.

"Heeeeey, Weiss." Ruby spoke, sounding awfully guilty of something. "I forgot my lanyard that has my pass on it upstairs with you, and this mean looking enforcer lady won't let me back up without it. Can you bring it down?" She asked.

Weiss cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear as she dug through Ruby's bag. "I found it. I'll be downstairs shortly." Was the quick reply. She unflatteringly smacked her forehead to the rim of her scroll and sighed.  
"Why do I love her?" She whispered to herself.  
\-----

A rescue, a cookie, and fun at the Console Area later the two found themselves back in their hotel room. Weiss had just ordered dinner for them and then hopped into the shower. Ruby took this time to tidy up the room of her stuff. She knew Weiss liked to keep an open and clean space and wanted to respect that. Especially in this little hotel room. At home however, that was another story. In all honesty she just wanted to make Weiss happy. They hadn't seen each other in months and Ruby did quite miss her. She knew Weiss missed her too, even if the heiress didn't always openly express it. She was more of the type to respond to gestures of affection more than start them. Which, Ruby was completely fine with. Speaking of said beauty, the bathroom door opened and let out a wave of hot steam. Weiss was dressed in her usual nightgown attire with her hair wrapped up in a towel. Even in more 'unflattering attire' as Weiss called it, Ruby thought she looked beautiful. Always has, always will.  
"Had a nice shower?" Ruby asked from her position on the couch.  
"As a matter of fact, I did." She answered and picked up her hair dryer and silver brush. She let the towel fall from her hair and let the silvery locks lick at the back of her knees and stepped up to the mirror. The image before her fit her well. At least it did now. The image staring back at her showed confidence. She was pulling her life together. She was pulling herself together. And she had friends like Ruby to thank her for it.  
"Soooo." Ruby called, knocking Weiss out of her trance. Weiss peered around the edge of the wall and casted Ruby a quizzical look.  
"So ya know how great at Pokemon battling I am right?" She joked.  
"Well I was thinking maybe I could teach you some--"  
The hair dryer suddenly went off and Weiss disappeared behind the wall. Ruby just laughed.

Surprisingly, it was Weiss who answered the door when the food came. An older, taller tanned man with a thick build stood before her. He carried the drinks in his hands, and their food by the handle with a long striped orange and black tail.  
"Here you are, Miss. I'm sorry about the delay. Since the convention started people have been walking everywhere." He explained.  
"It's quite alright. Thank you for delivering this to us. This is for you." She handed him a 20 dollar bill and his face lit up.  
"Oh wow! Wow! Thank you Miss! I was awfully sure I wasn't gonna get a decent tip because I was so late..Thank you again! You guys enjoy your meal!" He smiled and turned to walk down the hall. The door shut.  
Ruby smiled too as she got out their black styrofoam boxes from the bag. She sat down and handed Weiss hers. Weiss kicked her legs up and settled them in Ruby's lap as she pecked at her sandwich.  
"That was a really generous tip you gave him. I don't think anyone would have pegged you as a generous person at all just by looking at you." Ruby said.  
Weiss chewed as she thought of a proper response. "Yes well.." she began.  
"I have my moments. He looked as if he had a rough day. I simply wanted to help is all."  
Ruby bit into her burger. Her girlfriend wasn't as sneaky as she thought she was.

"You can be as prickly as a cactus sometimes.." she swallowed a chunk of food when Weiss casted her a glare, wether it was for the comment or because she was talking with her mouth full, she'll never know.  
"But even cacti have flowers bloom from them from time to time." She said and casted her own gaze at Weiss. But much much less threatening and more loving and warm.  
Blue eyes blinked at Ruby for a good minute. Finally the warmth must have spread to her face because she hid her red cheeks behind the open end of the styrofoam container.  
"How hideously corny that was, Ruby Rose."  
Ruby held her burger out into the air and placed a hand over her heart dramatically.  
"Oh Weiss! There isn't enough corn in the world to express my love for you!~"

"Ruby!" Weiss choked.  
\-----

The final day of the convention was starting off on a good note. Weiss only needed two more Elite badges and she could face the champion. Ruby unfortunately had a long way to go, Weiss doubted if she could catch up in time. Ruby seemed rather pleased with her progress and if she was okay with it then Weiss was too. As long as she was enjoying herself.  
Holding off on battling just for a bit, the two strolled around the Expo Hall finding gifts for friends to bring back. They had seen everything the first two days, but the room was so energetic and lively it was hard to not be drawn in from time to time.  
"Oh my gosh Weiss look!!" Ruby nearly chopped her in the gut in her attempt to get her attention. Irritated but not enough so to lash out, she just followed what Ruby was staring at. It looked like a pig stuffed into a blue and white striped onesie?? Upon further inspection Weiss also noticed it had a bow tied around the end of its tail.  
Daringly, she decided to ask.  
"What even i-"

"It's a Poogie, Weiss!!" Ruby blasted into her ear.

"I'm right beside you, keep your voice down Ruby!" She barked.

Ruby practically teleported to the counter, where she bought the stuffed pig. She skipped over to Weiss and held the snout up to her face. "Look at it! Isn't it so cuuute? It's from Monster Hunter! You know that exhibit we passed by hundreds of times? The one with the big and rough, scary looking red dragon over us?? It's from that! World is coming out and I'm definitely going to get it! But anyway! Poogie is like your pet! And you can dress them up in costumes you find!" She beamed.  
Weiss didn't really see the charm in dressing up this pig. Yet she had to admit the way its face was stitched is pretty adorable. To satisfy her girlfriend she gave it a pat on the head, earning another squeal from Ruby.

Trainers were scrambling around the lounge in an attempt to get their last few badges in. Weiss was in her last Elite Four battle. She played most of the game smart and made a few mis predictions here and there, but she was doing well. Before she knew it the battle was over and the badge was in her hand. Ruby cheered her support and hugged her after she stuck the pin in its new home on her lanyard. Now all that was left was...  
Sniffling from her side caught her attention.  
  
A girl maybe a few years younger than Ruby started to cry.  
"I-is there any way I can get a rematch!?" She pleaded.  
A stocky looking wolf faunus with pointed ears and a tail looked very apologetic at the young trainer. The Champion, Weiss presumed.  
"I'm really sorry. But my line is booked. Today is the last day and I need to battle all these new trainers first. If I have time, then sure. But no promises." He reasoned. That's when Weiss' heart dropped into her stomach. If she screwed up she more than likely wouldn't get another chance.  
With some hope restored the girl gathered up her things and ran off. If Weiss had to guess it would be making adjustments to her team.  
"Yo, I remember you from yesterday!" A voice called out. Weiss turned her head the other way to see Sun, and another friend she met earlier, Neptune, at Sun's side.  
"It's nice to see you again." Weiss tipped her head in greeting.

Neptune whistled when he caught sight of Weiss' badges. "The champion is next for you, huh?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah! And she's gonna kick his butt!" Ruby jumped up and screamed.

"Yeah! Beat the champ!" Sun cheered.

Neptune, ever the cool one just kept his hands in his pockets and nodded.  
"I'll tell you something. He's no joke. I luckily was fortunate enough to rematch him early today when he had no line. The first time was real rough, the second wasn't as bad but he still didn't make it easy. I won't completely tell you what he has, but I can give some tips on how to make it easier." He offered.

Weiss had half the mind to say no due to her pride. Yet she only had one shot. Everyone had already spilled the beans about the champion and were giving tips to other trainers. She supposed some support wouldn't hurt. Never go into a battle underprepared. Weiss leaned forward.  
"What would you like to share?"  
\-----

Neptune was right. The champion was NOT making this easy for Weiss. In fact, he had her outnumbered right now six to four. It wouldn't be a significant difference if he wasn't reading her predictions. Weiss had slipped up here and there, thinking Cloyster was faster than Smeargle. She had planned to break the focus Sash she knew the Pokémon had on. Yet Cloyster was put to sleep and Weiss was forced to use him as fodder earlier. What concerned her were the entry hazards set on her side of the field. She had a plan for those, but she needed to make sure Smeargle was out of the picture before she could completely clear them. A few better predictions led them to be tied up. Weiss also had noticed the theme of the Wolf Champion's team; dogs.  
Smeargle. Arcanine. Zygarde 10% form. Mega Manectric, Lucario, and Suicune.  
Currently he had his mega Manectric out facing off against her Mega Charizard Y. She didn't have much to switch into now that her Venusaur was gone. She had gotten rid of Smeargle just a turn ago so decided to make her next best play.  
Charizard was called back and Rotom Wash took its place.  
"Oh, what an unfortunate switch in." The champion quipped. Yet ate his own words once the volt switch was absolutely soaked up by the bulky machine.  
"Wha!? What's that thing MADE out of!?" He laughed. Weiss offered an amused smile, proud of her Pokémon.

"Most of the EVs are invested in health. Most people laugh at Rotom wash on a sun team. But he's proven to be quite useful." She explained. The champion just nodded in understanding, then frowned once defog was used and cleared the area of the annoying entry hazards. She eyed the Zygarde warily, unsure of its motives but gasped once a thousand arrows rained down on Rotom and effectively took out the rest of its health. She grumbled something before tossing out a completely brand new member of her team. Freshly trained by Neptune himself, popped out Greninja.  
This was her trump card. This was her hope to win. Before Weiss knew it a group of people gathered around to watch their battle, Sun and Neptune stood beside her as Ruby bounced on her feet, the intense battle sparking her nerves.

It was 2 to 1 now and Weiss was feeling the pressure. Her heart slammed hard against the inside of her chest and the loud support from her friends and strangers were drowned out. Her focus was entirely on the match. Beside her, Ruby just smiled.  
"You got this Weiss. You won."  
Weiss bit the bottom of her lip. Her last Pokemon had a trick up its sleeve but she wasn't so sure about this. The Zygarde just used extreme speed and took out a nice bit of Greninja's health. Greninja responded in kind and demolished its opponent with a 4x super effective ice beam.

"It all comes down to this one on one." The champion grinned. His excitement was palpable and Weiss felt some hope restore into her body.  
Manectric popped back out, it was already Battle worn by a Sludge Bomb from Venusaur, and luckily it poisoned the electric dog to add in some chip damage. But one hit would be all the champion needed to win.  
With a held breath Weiss clicked the move she used last.

"What!? I lost!?" The champion screeched as his Manectric fell.  
Weiss finally exhaled, regaining her composure.  
"Not because of bad luck." She consoled. The champion shot her a quizzical look.  
"Choice Scarf." Was all she said and they both broke into smiles and laughter.

"Woooo! You did it! I knew you could!" Ruby cheered and flung herself at Weiss.

"That battle was AWESOME! It was so intense even I'm shaking!" Sun.

"Yeah, you kept that Greninja alive and battled hard. Congratulations! Welcome to the Hall of Fame!" Neptune said with a thumbs up and a shiny, toothy grin.  
\------

The folder slid out of the bag with a quick WOOSH. Weiss delicately placed her Champion Certificate in the folder to be kept in pristine condition.  
"Weiss you're such a nerd. No one would think you would love Pokemon as much as you do!" Ruby laughed.

With a quick snap the folder was shut and placed back into her bag.  
"If anyone else finds out about this Ruby Rose I swear on my Schnee name you are going to regret it." She threatened.

"Okay! But I might need a little convincing to keep me quiet." She winked and Weiss immediately understood what she meant.  
She walked over, sat in Ruby's lap and put her hands on her shoulders.  
"Well I have heard I can be very convincing."  
Ruby's hands wandered up pale thighs.

"You'll be gone tomorrow morning. And for who knows how long. You're gonna have to be extra convincing tonight." Ruby winked.

So she did. She convinced Ruby real good.  
\-------

The next morning was a dreadfully early and cold one. Weiss' flight left at 4am and she was already up and packed by 2:30am. Ruby was still passed out on the bed, drool escaping the corner of her mouth while a foot escaped the warmth of the comforter.  
Weiss really didn't want to wake her, but she wasn't going to see her again until the next few months, and Ruby's bus left at 9am. So a little early morning wake up call seemed to be in order.  
She silently wakes over to Ruby's side of the bed and softly pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
"Ruby.." she cooed.  
"Ruby get up. I have to leave." She lightly jostled her shoulder and silver eyes slowly and tiredly popped open. Ruby groaned groggily but sat up.  
"Uhg...I hate that this has to be goodbye.." she sighed and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to get her bearings on the world, then rose and gathered Weiss up in her arms and even lifted her off the ground in a tight hug.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much!" She sniffed.

Weiss smiled sadly and kissed Ruby's forehead. "I know. I will miss you too. We'll see each other again soon. I promise." She tapped Ruby's shoulder and was safely put back on the ground. She stole a quick kiss before turning and grabbing her suitcase and bag. "I love you. I'll see you later." She said quietly.

Ruby plopped back down on the side of the bed. "I love you too. I'll text you when I'm getting up and ready and everything. An-Oh wait!!" Ruby sprung back up and ran to her own suitcase. She quickly pulled out the stuffed pig she bought then rushed over to Weiss. "It's dangerous to go alone Weiss. Take the Poogie! Poogie will protect you!" She smiled.

Weiss didn't have time to argue with Ruby's logic. She just gratefully took the gift from Ruby, then leaned in to plant another quick kiss on her lips.  
"Okay. I really have to go now. I'll text you when I land." Weiss turned and opened the door then looked over her shoulder.  
"I love you." She said again. She walked out into the hall and out of sight.

"I love you too..." Ruby sighed.  
\------

About 13 hours later Weiss' scroll buzzed across her temporary desktop. She had been expecting a call from Ruby all day and sighed in relief when her contact image popped up.  
"Finally, Ruby I was beginning to think you had died." Weiss half joked.

Ruby just snorted.  
"Naaaah! Takes a lot more than a bus to get rid of me! I'm calling for two things!! One to see if you got to your office safely and two..I forgot to give you back your Pokemon team!"

Weiss leaned back in her chair and smiled.  
"Don't worry about it Ruby. It's yours now."

"Wh--wha...WHAAAAT!?" Ruby cried.

"Yes. Admittedly you looked very pleased with the team. You battled hard with it and made your own experiences. I can't rightfully take it away from you now." She reasoned. Weiss was a little salty about giving up the Shiny Decidueye she bred for, but she really couldn't bear to take it back now. Ruby had so much fun.  
"Are you okay?" Weiss asked after a long pause from Ruby's end.

"I-- I'm just...thank you so much Weiss! I had loads of fun battling people with it!" Ruby sniffed.  
Weiss looked over at the stuffed pig sitting on the corner of her desk and smiled fondly.  
"I know, Ruby. You take good care of them now." She leaned over and traced her fingers over one of the soft folded ears.

"I will. And you take care of Poogie too!"

"Of course. I have to go now Ruby, but I will talk to you later."

"Okay! Bye Weiss. I love you!"

"Bye Ruby. I love you too." She hung up the phone and grabbed Poogie. Ruby may not have been here with her, but this gift meant a lot to Weiss. She supposed she would have to get into Monster Hunter to play and spend more time with Ruby. So with that in mind she immediately picked up her scroll and typed a text out to Ruby;

Teach me how to play Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate.

And almost instantly she got a response back.

It's a date! ;D

Weiss set the scroll aside and got back to work. She wasn't there with Ruby, but she could still make the effort to spend time with her as much as she could.

No matter what distance the world put between them, Weiss loved Ruby and Ruby loved Weiss. And in the end, that's all she could really ask for.


End file.
